La verdadera Historia
by Roy H
Summary: En la primera historia que hice mi protagonista (Roy) habla de como conoció a Serena de pequeños de una manera breve pero no fue tan sincero su amistad cuando eran adolescentes y en esta historia es la verdad sobre lo que paso
1. Como inicio todo

Capitulo I: Como inicio todo

Conocemos la historia de Roy y Serena... Fueron amigos de pequeños, se reencuentran de grandes, se enamoran y finalmente se casan pero... ¿Y si te dijera que Roy y Serena no fueron del todo honestos?

Por si no lo sabias Roy y los demás tienen 19 años, Serena y Roy de pequeños tenían aproximadamente entre 9 y 10 años

¿Y que paso durante los años que restan? Muy poco, pero cuando estaban en la secundaria estudiando sobre los Pokemón ellos ni se acordaban de nada

Esto sucedió cuando tenían... ¿Que serán?... Entre 14 y 15 años

Todo empieza cuando Serena era la chica "perfecta" del salón, Roy el "perfecto" de la clase, Irvine, Carlos, Clemont, Ash, Hugo y Ricardo los chicos importantes y estudioso del salón pero tenían pequeños fallos mientras que Shauna y Corelia las amigas de Serena, mientras Shauna era estudiosa, Corelia era muy despistada y deportista

-¡eres un estupido!- exclamo Serena

-¡tarada!- le contesto Roy

-¡eh! ¡Cálmense los dos!- les grito Ricardo -no se atrevan a matarse-

Sonó la campana y se acabo la escuela para ellos; Roy se iba a su casa pero jamás se iba solo

-¡eh Roy! ¡Espera!- le grito Irvine

-pensé que iba a irme solo- dijo Roy mientras se volteaba

-vamos- dijo Carlos

Se subieron al metro para su suerte estaba vacío

-¿porque tanto odio hacía Serena?- pregunto Hugo

-sólo me presume y me insulta sin razón y yo no se por qué- le contesto Roy

-oye el día del partido se acerca- le dijo Ricardo

-aún tenemos que practicar mucho- le dijo Roy

Mientras tanto Corelia, Shauna y Serena se iban a la casa de Serena estaban platicando de camino

-tu y Roy están peleados ¿porque?- le pregunto Corelia

-lo odio, es un presumido- le contesto Serena

-pero no es para tanto- le dijo Shauna

-pero bien que te gusta verlo en su práctica de futbol- le dijo Corelia con tono de burla

-yo... No lo veo...- dijo Serena nerviosa

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la casa de Roy agarraron un balón y se pusieron a practicar en el patio

-¿saben? No entiendo a Serena- dijo Roy mientras dominaba el balón

-¿porque?- pregunto Carlos

-porque- dijo Roy y le dio un pase a Carlos y este empezó a dominar el balón -no le agrado pero bien que me observa en el entrenamiento-

-a lo mejor- dijo Carlos y le paso el balón a Irvine y este lo domino -siente algo por ti-

-¿tu lo crees?- dijo Irvine y le dio un pase a Ricardo y este acomodo el balón con el pie -acaso no ves como lo trata-

-estoy de acuerdo con Irvine, es imposible que sienta algo por el- dijo Ricardo y le pego al balón

Hugo se lanzo y paro el balón

-puede que si o puede que no, no lo sabemos- dijo Hugo mientas se paraba

-muy buen disparo- dijo Roy -venga, vamos a descansar-

Mientras tanto en la casa de Serena, ellas estaban estudiando

-¿y vamos a ver el partido de mañana?- pregunto Corelia

-pues no se- dijo Serena

-vamos, no seas mala- dijo Shauna

-esta bien, vamos a ir- dijo Serena

De repente el celular de Serena sonó y esta contestó

-hola- dijo Serena

-¿Ash? ¿Que paso? ¿Está todo bien?- pregunto Serena

-también nosotras, en eso estamos- dijo Serena

-¿no esta con ustedes?- pregunto

-es un maldito irresponsable- dijo Serena molesta

-si, yo lo voy a buscar- le dijo Serena y colgó

Inmediatamente le llamo a Roy y este contesto

En la casa de Roy, ellos estaban viendo tele

-diga- dijo Roy

-relájate un poco- dijo Roy

-nadie me dijo nada- dijo Roy

-en primera deja de gritarme, en segunda no sabia nada- dijo Roy y se paro

-bien, esta bien, voy para allá- dijo Roy y colgó

-¿a donde vas?- le dijo Ricardo

-a casa de Serena- le contestó Roy -si llega mi padre o mis hermanos les dicen-

Cuando se fue Carlos les dijo a los demás -y luego Serena dice que no le gusta-

Cuando Roy llego a la casa de Serena subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto de Serena

-¡eres un irresponsable! ¿Lo sabias?- le grito Serena

-si, como sea- dijo Roy burlándose -¿para que me quieres?-

-para la explicación- dijo Serena

-¿y que digo o hago?- pregunto Roy

-lo que sepas de los tipo fuego, y lleva a Chimchar- le contesto Serena

-bien, eso es fácil- le dijo Roy muy confiado de si mismo

-como sea, ya lárgate- le dijo Serena

Corelia y Shauna golpearon despacio con el codo a Serena y le dijo Shauna -no seas así con él -

-bien, quédate solo un rato- le dijo Serena

-será mejor que me largue- dijo Roy y bajo las escaleras y cuando se iba a ir la madre de Serena lo detuvo

-Roy, quédate a cenar- le dijo Vera la madre de Serena

-no creo, suena tentador pero Serena me odia y no soportaría estar otro segundo- le dijo Roy

-siéntate, disfruta de la cena y vamos a platicar un rato- sugirió Vera

-bien, me convenció- dijo Roy y se sentó

Vera y Roy empezaron a cenar y Vera empezó a platicar con el

-Serena te grito ¿verdad?- dijo Vera

-si, aunque me hizo venir aquí para nada- le contestó Roy

-descuida ella puede ser mala contigo pero en el fondo es una buena chica- le dijo Vera

-en eso si me he fijado- le contesto Roy

-creo haber oído que ellas van a ir al partido de mañana- le dijo Vera

-¿enserio?- pregunto Roy asombrado

-si, parece increíble pero es cierto- le contesto Vera y le sonrió

-¿acaso Carlos tiene razón?- se pregunto Roy

-¿que dijo?- le pregunto Vera

-que ella siente algo por mi- le contesto Roy

-puede que tenga razón- dijo Vera

-señora gracias por la cena pero tengo que irme- dijo Roy y se paro

-¿no te gustaría quedarte?- le pregunto Vera

-¿que? No, no quiero causar problemas y Serena capaz que me haga algo mientras duermo además mi padre y mis hermanos me esperan- le contesto Roy

-tranquilo, avísale a tu padre y no creo que Serena te haga algo… es mas yo le llamo tu sube y dile a Serena- le dijo Vera

-gra... Gracias- dijo Roy asustado y apenado

Roy subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Serena

-¡¿no te dije que te largues!?- le grito Serena

-si, pero cálmate me voy a quedar a dormir- le dijo Roy

-no, no te quiero en mi vida- le dijo Serena molesta

Shauna la agarro del brazo y salió un momento al pasillo

-deja de tratarlo así, el no te ha tratado jamas así y va a llegar el momento en que se te va a regresar y te va a ir peor- le dijo Shauna

-esta bien, haré el intento- dijo Serena y se metió a su cuarto

-Serena nos tenemos que ir- dijo Corelia y se fue junto a Shauna

-bien, cuídense- dijo Serena -y tu será mejor que te duermas, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo-

Cuando Serena apago la luz de su cuarto Roy le hizo una pregunta muy personal -¿porque me odias? ¿Que te hice?-

-no te odio- le contesto Serena

-¿a no? Apenas esta mañana me gritaste estupido- le dijo Roy

-si lo se, lo siento perdón por insultarte- le dijo Serena y Roy se asusto

-¿tu te disculpaste? ¡¿Conmigo?!- dijo Roy asombrado

-si, duérmete de una vez que mañana tienes un partido importante- dijo Serena y los dos durmieron


	2. El partido

Capitulo II: el partido

Cuando se levantaron se fueron a la escuela primero tuvieron la presentación en la cual lo hicieron de maravilla

Luego fue el partido de Roy y a partir de aquí hubo muchos cambios

-¡empieza el partido!- exclamo el árbitro

-¡Vamos Roy!- apoyaron las chicas

Roy se llevo el balón y se la pasó a Carlos quien le pego y fallo por muy poco

-¡ustedes pueden!- siguieron animando

Por un error en la defensa un jugador del otro equipo llego a la portería afortunadamente no fue gol

Pasaron los primeros 45 minutos y se vino el descanso

-estuvieron muy cerca- dijo Corelia

-si, Roy hizo lo que pudo- dijo Serena

-¡y empieza el segundo tiempo!- exclamo el árbitro

En los últimos minutos del partido un jugador del otro equipo barrio fuerte a Roy y este cayo en el área grande

-¡eh! ¡Árbitro! ¡Penal!- gritaron todos

En el campo estaban discutiendo -¡casi le rompes la pierna!- le gritó Ricardo

-¡amarilla!- exclamo el árbitro

-¡era roja!- se escucho por todo el campo

Pusieron el balón en el manchón de penal y Roy la iba a cobrar

-tu puedes Roy- dijo Serena en voz baja

El árbitro pitó, la última acción del partido... Roy le pego y anoto

Todo gritamos de felicidad y el lo celebró

-¡se acabo!- exclamo el árbitro y se acabo todo

Las chicas fueron a ver a los chicos en los vestidores

-¡que buen tiro!- exclamo Irvine

-gracias, no sabes la presión que sentí- dijo Roy

-oh oh- dijo Carlos -será mejor que corras una Serena salvaje a aparecido y quiere pelear-

-madura un poco- le dijo Irvine

-¿madurar?- dijo Carlos burlándose -no soy fruta-

-muy buen partido- dijo Corelia

-lo hicieron genial- dijo Shauna

Todos salieron menos Roy y Serena

Roy se paro del banco y se acerco a su casillero y le dijo -¿no vas a gritarme?-

-no, por el contrario... Felicidades- le dijo y le dio un abrazo

-¿y ese cambio de actitud?- le pregunto Roy

-no te emociones, podrás ser bueno en futbol y como entrenador pero no eres más inteligente que yo- le presumió Serena

-¿si? ¿Quien gana? ¿Un Pikachu o un Squitle?- le preguntó Roy

-Pikachu, tiene ventaja elemental- le contesto Serena

-eres muy lista- le dijo Roy

-¿tienes planes para esta tarde?- le preguntó Serena

-no ¿porque?- le contesto

-¿quieres quedarte en mi casa a cenar?- le preguntó Serena

-¿es enserio?- se asombro mucho Roy

-si- le afirmo Serena

-bueno... Esta bien- le dijo Roy

-¡si va a...- dijo Serena pero no le dio tiempo a completar la frase porque Roy le tapo la boca

-shhhhh... Baja la voz...- le dijo Roy y se acerco a la puerta

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Serena susurrando

-espera y veras- dijo Roy y le dio un golpe a la puerta

-¡ouch!- exclamo de dolor Carlos

-lo sabia- dijo Roy

-¡eh! Eh, eh... No los estaba espiando- dijo Carlos

-¿a no? ¿Y que hacías entonces?- le dijo Roy

-en mi defensa... Shauna y Corelia me obligaron- dijo Carlos

-¡Carlos!- le gritaron las chicas

-¡chicas! ¡¿Que les sucede?!- se enojo Serena

-nos lleno la curiosidad- abogo Shauna

-¿así que?- pregunto Carlos burlándose un poco -¿tienen una cita?-

-no es una cita- dijo Serena

-¿sabes? Me tengo que ir- dijo Roy y se fue

-¿ven lo que causan? Lo molestaron- dijo Serena y fue a buscarlo

-¿y entonces? ¿Le gusta Roy o no?- pregunto Carlos burlándose y las chicas lo ayudaron a pararse

En en el camino hacia la casa de Roy, Serena estaba corriendo para pararlo pero no fue hasta que le grito -¡Roy! ¡Espera!-

El se detuvo y se dio la vuelta pero Serena se tropezó con una piedra, se cayo pero Roy la atrapo

-gracias- le dijo Serena

-no es nada- dijo Roy -no me había fijado que tienes muy bonitos ojos-

Serena se sonrojo porque había sido el único chico que le había dicho eso

-tú también tienes bonitos ojos- le contesto Serena

-gracias- le dijo Roy

De la nada Roy sintió un dolor en su rodilla bastante fuerte

-¡ouch!- dijo Roy y cayo al suelo adolorido

-¿estas bien?- le preguntó Serena preocupada

-no, me duele mucho la rodilla por la lesión del partido- le contesto Roy intentado ponerse en pie pero fue inútil el no podía mantenerse en pie

-déjame ayudarte- le dijo Serena y lo cargo con el hombro

-eres una buena chica cuando quieres- le dijo Roy

-no es cuando yo quiera, sino con yo quiera y considere- le dijo Serena

El camino no fue largo y cuando llegaron a la casa de Roy no había nadie

-genial, no hay nadie- dijo Roy con un tono sarcástico

-¿donde esta tu cuarto?- le preguntó Serena

-arriba- le contesto

Los dos subieron hacia el cuarto de Roy y este se acostó en su cama y Serena estaba sentada al lado de el

-¿te duele mucho?- le preguntó Serena

-si- le dijo Roy

Serena se acostó a su lado y este la abrazo

-¿porque me tratas tan bien si yo te trato mal?- le preguntó Serena

-porque tu... Eres bonita y eres una buena chica y siento que puedes cambiar- le confesó Roy

-¿algunas vez te dijeron que eres muy tierno?- le pregunto Serena

-no, jamas- le dijo Roy

Serena se sentía protegida aunque el único chico que podía protegerla estaba lastimado y no podía ponerse de pie

Roy por otro lado se sentía como si su madre estuviera junto a el

En el sueño que tuvo esa noche la vio

-¿mamá?- pregunto Roy confundido

-¡Espera!- grito Roy y corrió

Sin darse cuenta fue pasando por sus etapas de la vida... Niñez, adolescencia en la el estaba y por último llego a los 19 años edad de su futuro

-hijo, mira cuanto has crecido- le dijo su madre

-¿tengo 19?- pregunto Roy confuso

-cuídate mucho a ti y tu hermanos- le dijo -y dile a tu padre que lo extraño-

Roy despertó y miro a su alrededor y sólo vio a Serena

-¿pasa algo?- le pregunto Serena

-un sueño de mi madre- le contesto Roy

-¿como se llama?- pregunto Serena para relajarlo

-Eva- le contesto Roy

Roy se volvió a dormir un poco más preocupado

Cuando el sol salió empezó a llover

-¿y quien es la chica?- pregunto el padre de Roy

-ni idea- le contesto Ana la hermana de Roy

-creo que es Serena- dijo Xavier el hermano de Roy

-¿la que le grita y lo insulta?- pregunto el padre de Roy

-si esa misma- contesto Ana

De la nada Roy empezó a despertar

-shhh... Esta despertando- dijo Ana

-¿que... Que están haciendo aquí?- pregunto Roy medio dormido

-solo para decirte que esta lloviendo y no hay escuela- dijo Xavier

-¡genial!- exclamó Roy emocionado

-¿Roy?- dijo Serena despertándose

-Serena buenos días- le dijo Roy

-gracias Roy- le dijo Serena

-bueno, el desayuno está listo- dijo el padre de Roy se bajaron al comedor

-venga, que tengo hambre- dijo Roy y se levantó

-espérame- dijo Serena

Los dos bajaron al comedor y sé sentaron a desayunar

-está delicioso- dijo Roy

-¿Serena cierto?- dijo el padre de Roy

-si ¿usted es padre de Roy?- pregunto Serena

-llámame Alex- le contesto

-está bien- dijo Serena

-Roy necesito que vayas por algo- le dijo Alex

-¿en medio de la lluvia?- pregunto Roy

-si, solo vas, lo pides y regresas- le dijo Alex

-bueno, ¿donde?- dijo Roy mientras se paraba

-el mercado- le contesto Alex

-¡¿que?! ¡¿El mercado?!- exclamo Roy -¡esta lejos!-

-tranquilo- le dijo Alex -confió en ti-

-bien- dijo Roy

Serena se paro y lo acompaño

-voy contigo- le dijo Serena

Corrieron debajo de la lluvia y llegaron al mercado

-¡eh! ¡Roy por aquí!- grito un vendedor

Ellos se acercaron al lugar donde este vendedor estaba

-¿te mando tu padre?- pregunto el mercader

-si, tienes lo que mi padre me encargo ¿cierto?- dijo Roy

-si, son varias cosas pero me pidió que se las diera en esto- dijo el mercader y saco una caja de metal puro

-¿que contiene?- pregunto Roy

-no te puedo decir- dijo el mercader

Roy agarró la caja y corrió junto a Serena de vuelta a su casa

-bien, aquí lo tienes- dijo Roy cuando llego y le dio la caja de metal -¿que hay adentro?-

-material para que construyas tus brazaletes de poder- le contesto Alex

-¡¿que?!- exclamaron todos


End file.
